Shadow
by Cupcakelover105
Summary: Luna's life changed ever since her Father did some kind of spell on her. One day she teleported in the Phantomhive Estate and been a guest there. Now she is searching what is the type of spell her Father put on her and why... What awaits her I wonder. Rated T for speech! ! Don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler! (For those who noticed, yes I did change the summary :3)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, Hi!_

_It's my first fanfic and please don't hate me for what I write ._

_Also for shipping lovers out there: THERE IS NO SHIPPINGS IN HERE… Only cute and friendly stuff( o/o )_

_And lastly I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI/ BLACK BUTLER!_

_Alrighty then, on to the story! \(^.^)/_

**"Father! Please let me go!" A little girl with her limbs strapped to the table begged to the man with dark purple hair and a cape."Don't worry, my precious little Luna, everything will be over before you know it." The man said gently stroking his daughter's cheek.**

**"B-but I'm scared! Why is Father doing this to me? What is he doing to me, with all these candles and a weird- looking scroll his holding?" Luna thought to herself as she stares at her father chanting things she couldn't understand.**

**Then Luna felt funny all of a sudden, "Father, what is this feeling? I feel weird…"**

**A gust of wind started to blow in the room as Luna's father continued the chant, then BOOM; an explosion came out of nowhere.**

**"Ahhhhh!" Luna's father screamed when he was caught in the explosion, "Father!" Luna yelled without caring for the pain forced the straps to loosen and was free. But as soon as she was free she fell in her shadow for some reason. "Someone help! Father! I'm so scared!" Luna yelled as she went in her shadow and appeared in an alleyway in London. "W-what's going on?" She thought crying to herself. "H-how… my shadow…. I…." Luna asked herself looking at her shadow in disbelief, "I…. teleported?"**

_ - 3 years later -_

Luna's POV:

"I'm SO bored; nothing in this place is interesting…" I thought to myself taking a bite of my apple, walking down the streets. "Darn, it's getting windy… I should put up my hood," I pick up my hood from my robe (IDK what that thing, the cape with a hood.. ?_?) and placed it on my head and taking a last bite out of my apple, "Geez… I'm still hungry and I can't teleport in the store with no money… I have to wait till-"I noticed a group of people circling around me and felt a bit irritated.

"Hey kid, got anything you wanna hand over to us," A man with a cigar asked not pleasantly and a bunch of men was behind him, "Nope! Not at all, but I bet that guy over there would like some help picking up his coins ~" I said cheerfully and they all turned around, "Morons…" I mumbled and ran away giggling. "Hey, she's getting away, hurry up and catch her damn it!" The man with the cigar commanded and all the men went running for her, but one man stayed with him and asked,

"So….. Who dropped their coins?"

"SHUT UP!"

_~ Back to Luna's situation~_

You guys are sooooo slow~ and no fun~" I said taunting them. "Come on we gotta catch her!" All of them yelled "Sigh… Oh that's right… Stupid Luna, I got teleporting powers… hmmm, but I don't have any specific location in mind… oh well I'm bored anyways! Let's see, hmmm take me somewhere interesting!" I said ready to jump in her shadow, "So long you lame excuse for thugs!" I said sticking out my tongue and I was gone.

"Wha-What the hell?! Where she gone to?" The men questioned each other. "Kyahhh! Oww…." I complained landing on my full moon (In other words her butt). "Now where am I?" I said adjusting my hood and scanning my surroundings. "Cool! I don't remember the last time I was this close to a manor before!" I said amazed looking around.

"ARF ARF!"

"Huh? A dog?" I looked around and saw a man with white hair, long, black nails, and…. A collar? "Hey, wait don't- ufff…" I was tackled by the man and he started licking me, "Wat- watch it! Stop licking me right now and… umm…. put some freaking clothes on!" I scolded with my face turning bright red, I immediately stood up.

"Hey boy! Don't run of like that!" A boy with clips in his hair ran to that dog- man guy. "Finny, did you catch Pluto?" A man in a chef's outfit ran along with a maid with huge glasses, "We just want to put some clothes on Pluto, yes we did!" She said having a nosebleed with a lot of blood, geez I'm surprised she didn't pass out. "Hold on, who are you, and how the hell did you even get here!?" The chef asked pointing at me. "For all we know you could be an intruder and you look suspicious!"

Then the maid got two guns and shot bullets near my feet, "If you are we will show no mercy!" they all said and chased after me. "Damn, I should be rich if I could sell all the times I was running for my life!" I thought as I ran from the three trying to kill me. "What is all the commotion outside?" A tall man dressed in black asked coming outside and next to him a boy about my age with an eye patch. "Sigh and you couldn't even catch one person.." The man dressed in black looked at me. "This was my chance!" I thought and tried to escape but something pierced thorough my robe, knives? Just like that, it revealed my long and curly pale blonde hair and purple eyes. "So she is a kid." The boy with the eye patch said, "No way genius…. great… now what's gonna happen?" I thought.

_That's all for now! Hope you like!_

_I am a slow writer… so I won't probably update constantly… I'm kinda a study geek… ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**  
**Here's chappy 2! \(•0•\)**  
**And I repeat, I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**  
Luna's Pov:  
" Um... so... how's it going..." I said awkwardly looking down at my feet. " Sebastian, bring her to my study," the boy said walking away, "Yes my Lord," Sebastian said bowing down and turned to me," Now will you please follow me?"

I nodded and followed, "Crap, what now? Well I WAS bored...But... Sigh never mind. I'll just teleport when it gets serious." I thought looking around as I followed and we stopped in front of a huge door. We entered and I saw the boy standing in front of a big window, "So what business do you have here," the boy asked turning to me.

"I was bored," I said plainly playing with my fingers, "How did you even get so far here, I mean with the defenses and all," Sebastian asked as he inspected me," Geez... I hate being asked," I mumbled pouting. "It's a secret ~ besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you two..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Try me," the boy said walking toward his desk and sitting on his chair. "Why should I even try...? By the way what's your name?" I asked, "I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, "he said putting his hands together, "Phantomhive hmm... Felt like I heard it somewhere..." I mumbled loudly poking my head to see if it helps. "My master is the owner of the Funtom Toy Company," Sebastian clarified," Hmm, ah that's it, toy guy!" I said snapping my fingers.

"…..Anyway… what's your name?" Ciel asked trying to ignore the fact I called him toy guy.  
"Luna De Gray."  
"De Gray?... Isn't your father Earl John De Gray? The man who was caught in an explosion at his manor 3 years ago?"

My eyes widened at what he just said, "Um, ya… t-that's him," I looked down.

"Well…. I shouldn't be that surprised; I mean I saw it on the papers 3 years ago." I thought lifting my head up again.

"Ah, you mentioned you having an ability, yes? Can you be so kind as to tell us?" Sebastian asked giving a smile. "Geez, what a plastic smile…. Obviously," I thought rolling my eyes, "Ok, fine I'll tell you… hmm... You know what; I'll just show you instead. I'll appear right behind Ciel without walking." I explained and jumped into my shadow.

Sebastian POV:

"Hm, it appears that she jumped in her shadow," I said with a smirk forming on my lip, "But where did she-?" Ciel asked looking around the spot Luna jumped in. "BOO!" Luna whispered loudly near Ciel's ear, "Wha- how did you even get there and you jumping in your shadow?" He questioned pointing at the spot where Luna jumped in her shadow, "Geez, I thought you figured it out by now…. That is what you call teleporting, you shorty," Luna said sarcastically walking to the front of his desk.

"Did you just call me shorty?!"

"Ya, so?"

"Look who's talking…."

"Well I don't mind!... _sometimes_… Ugh, never mind that….. Can I leave now since you know my secret and stuff?"

"So you do have a place to stay?"

"Well.….I…um…" Luna stammered looking at her feet, "I thought so…." Ciel said, "Why don't you stay in the manor as a guest? Besides that teleporting ability you have is quite entertaining to me." Luna pouted," I am not you're your personal entertainer, but I guess I could stay if you say so…. "

"Well then, Sebastian, show her to her room," Ciel ordered. "Yes my Lord, right this way Miss," I said opening the door.

_~Bit of walking later~_

"This is your room Miss," I said opening the door to the guest room, "You can just call me Luna you know and I didn't catch your name. Sebastian, was it?" Luna said entering the room. "Indeed, Sebastian Michaelis," I smiled.

"There are dresses in the closet. I hope they are to your liking, and I will give you a tour aro-"

"That's ok, if you don't mind, I'll look around myself."

"Very well, try not to get lost and I will find you when it's tea time." I bowed and closed the door.

Luna's POV:

"Geez, I wonder… is there something different about that guy...anyway….dresses huh?" I thought walking to the closet and as suspected, it's filled with poofy and frilly dresses. "How many petticoats is in one dress…**THIS** is why I hate wearing dresses! I prefer a short dress that couldn't fit a baby hippo in it!" I sighed and dug through a bunch of dresses that were way too frilly and/or poofy. After searching for a while, "Hey this isn't that bad," I got out a long light purple dress with a nice floral pattern and tight long sleeves, "Why not," I placed the dress on the bed and undressed, putting it on.

"….Well... the only reason I chose this was because it didn't have frills and most importantly it doesn't have such a fat bottom," I said looking at myself at the mirror on the wall, "Well enough of that, time to explore!" I opened the door and walked down the hallway. I continued walking and entered into the dining room, "Ok, so this is the dining room. Keep that in mind." I suddenly heard a loud grumbling noise, "Oh ya, I was hungry before those thugs chased after me. Tea time, please hurry up! Sigh, might as well find the kitchen, I'm sure a little snack won't spoil tea time." I walked out the dining room and went to look for the kitchen.

~Time warp~

"So I went to the garden, library, dining room, bathroom, and game room. Where's the bloody kitchen!" I thought getting impatient.

"I got the blueberries!"

"Great Finny, now we can make the blueberry pie, yes we can!"

"I hope the young master and our guest will like it!"

"Huh? Blueberry pie? If there's food it's the kitchen!" I thought walking to direction of the voices I just heard. I opened the door and found the same people who attacked me earlier outside, "Hey look it's the guest!" the boy with the clips on his hair pointed at me, "My she's actually a pretty cute girl, yes she is!" the maid with huge glasses said, "Hello, sorry we sorta… tried to kill you back there…. But we were just doing our job. I hope there aren't any hard feelings…. I'm Baldroy, and those two are Mey-rin and Finny." He explained. "I understand, I'm Luna De Gray," I said with a smile.

"I hope you like the pie we will make!" Finny said cheerfully. "That's very nice of you three, but what's with the dynamite Bard?" I asked looking at the dynamite in his hand," Don't worry Miss Luna, I'll use a special method to cook this pie," Bard said proudly. "Sure you will, I'll be going now," I said walking away from the kitchen.

"Bard! The dynamite is lighten up, yes it is!"

"Huh, how the hell that happened?"

"Fire in the hole!"

_*BOOM*_

"Are they really the people who came after me? They are so much more… how do I say this in the nicest way possible…. Prone to disaster and I was just being nice to think that," I thought after hearing that explosion and walking away. I walked a bit further and noticed that there isn't much lighting in this part of the hallway and saw stairs leading to what appears to be the deepest floor in the manor, "I must be near the basement or something," I suddenly heard a girl giggling and I looked around but saw nobody. Then the girl's voice spoke," Come here, don't leave me alone here," she said in a playful way. I noticed my shadow moving on it's own and running to the stairs, "What the hell is happening?" I was about to run to get my shadow until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sebastian," It's tea time, miss. I never expected you wander in this part of the manor." He said. I looked down and my shadow was back to how it actually supposes to be, "Something the matter?" Sebastian asked, "No i-it's nothing. Let's go." I said following him.

"Wh-what was that thing that just happened?! Was it just my imagination?" I thought to myself looking at my shadow, "That voice….. Who was that?"

**That's all for now!**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for updating just now .**

**Luna: Finally, I wanna see what you gonna do to me! Maybe have a epic robot fight or start the apocalypse or, or-**

**This is the Victorian Era and seriously… zombies…. -_-**

**Luna: Right…. Right…. Sooo robots?**

***Sigh***

Luna's POV:

Sebastian and I walk through the hallway to the dining room for tea time; I still questioned myself about that voice.

_Probably I was just hungry and started hearing things that's all, that's got to be it!_

"Miss?"

_Or maybe I was tired? No that can't be.._

"Miss Luna?"

_Geez what am I getting so worked up about, I-_

***BUMP***

I kept thinking about that dump thing that I didn't even pay attention to where I was walking; I bumped into a small table with a vase filled with white roses. I caught the vase but it kept slipping, like it's mocking me or something, and finally placed it back on the table quickly. "Um, sorry…." My face was red with embarrassment, "Miss is there something you saw down there near the basement?" Sebastian said looking curios, I looked backed to see my shadow and played with my fingers, "N-no… what made you think that? Haha… Hey shouldn't we get going?"

"Ah, yes," Sebastian said leading the way but I can see him looking at me,

_Guess he didn't buy it… What am I kidding, OF COURSE HE DIDN'T CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, I'm an idiot!_

We finally made it to the dining room with Ciel looking irritated sitting on a chair, "Well that took longer than expected…" He snapped. "My apologizes, young master" Sebastian prepared the tea and placed the teacup it in front of Ciel and I sat down and watched as he placed the teacup in front of me.

_The rose pattern on this teacup is so pretty.._I started at the tea for a bit and finally picked it up and took a sip, _It's warm and refreshing. I forgot how it feels like to drink warm tea._

"For today's desert is Maderia cake(This is a real cake guys ^^)," Sebastain said cutting two slices and placing a slice in front of Ciel and me, "Oh, what happen to the blueberry pie I requested," Ciel asked taking a bite out of the slice, "There was an accident with the pie, so I was unable to serve it, "Sebastian said with a hint of irritation in his expression, _Hm, I think he was talking about the explosion- OH MY THIS TASTE DELICIOUS!_ I took a bite after another. "Oh, master, you have received a letter," Sebastian handed Ciel a letter with a seal. "Isn't that the queen's seal?" I asked finishing my tea, Ciel looked at me,

"Yes."

"So, hm, I think I heard some criminals talk about you before I took their- I mean I read a book about- eh, let's see…. Your the queen's K-9 soldier, wait no….. that doesn't sound right at all…"

"That's not it at all….." Ciel said, he seem a bit irritated,

"The word your looking for is queen's guard dog." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Right, but it means the same thing doesn't it?"

"N-no it doesn't!" Ciel objected.

I giggled a bit, it's always funny to make people irritated! "What's the letter say, if you don't mind," I said getting myself together, Ciel opened the letter and read through it, "Hmm, apparently young girls ages 12-15 went missing and the queen wants to find out why and bring the girls back," I started to think, why girls? "Maybe it's a pervert….." I said trying to hold back laughing, "I could only think of one pervert.." Ciel shivered as if he was thinking of a certain someone(*cough* Viscount Druitt *cough*). "Anyway, I have nothing else to do so why not go to into town now?" Ciel stood up from his chair, "Oh, and would you like to come, Luna?" He turned to me waiting for an answer, "Eh? Well… I guess so… why not?" I said getting up from my chair. "Good let's get going."

**- Time warp ~(*0*~) -**

"We've arrived my lord," Sebastian opened the carriage door letting Ciel and me out, _That's got to be the longest carriage ride I had…. I _thought yawning, "So, what's your thought on the matter, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as we walked on the streets, "It says in the letter that they all disappeared near this area and they seem to be abandoned or homeless children," Sebastian explained, "Why homeless or abandoned?" Ciel questioned, "Never mind, we'll catch the culprit and find out their motives, whoever we'll need bait…" Ciel and Sebastian both looked at me and I looked back and asked, "Who are you loo- WAIT…. No just no…"

**-Later that evening \( * - *)/ -**

"Hey I just met you, but I hate you," I said coldly in the carriage dressed up in a simple brown dress, looking like a regular village girl, "The culprit IS looking for little girls now," Sebastian said smirking, I glared at him," Then let Ciel dress up! Buy a wig and swallow your pride and wear this freak'in dress! This is your case after all!" I shot back, "I am a boy, obviously! And there's no way I'm wearing a dress… _again_..." Ciel yelled with his face all red, "Ehem, now go out there, will be here watching."

I walked out the carriage and slowly walked away, _Sure is a foggy evening, huh? Perfect for kidnapping someone…_I continued walking down the foggy street for quite some time, giving up that the culprit will ever show up. _Geez, this guy isn't gonna show up!_ I'm becoming impatient and I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and closer, _Is it him? Crap, if I get captured I'm blaming it on Ciel and Sebastian!_ I started running but I still hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. I kept running until I reached a dead end, _Dammit!_ I turned around and saw 3 dark figures out of the fog, "Poor child, I seen you so many times in the streets," one said, "We'll end your suffering," the second said. "Huh, are you guys insane and where are the rest of the girls?" I yelled stepping back, keeping my distance, "I'm sure they are in a better place," the third one said, "You guys…. No way…. What gives you the right to take their lives just because their homeless? They might be doing fine on their own!" I said clenching my hands.

"Ha, doing fine? I'm sure the after-life is a better place than sleeping on the streets!" One of them said chuckling and they immediately charged at me. "Teleport, TELEPORT!" I was about to jump in my shadow, until I noticed that someone carried me and ran. I couldn't see it's face from the fog, "Ahhhh! It's a real pervert! Unhand me!" I scowled hitting the person's head, "Miss kindly stop hitting my head please," A familiar voice spoke, I became embarrassed and turned away, "S-Sebastian! S-sorry, just don't s-startle me like that, geez…" I stammered.

Sebastian placed me down and excused himself to catch the culprits, "Glad your still alive," Ciel said walking out the allyway, "You….." I glared at him, "Are you trying to kill me?" I folded my arms, Ciel chuckled a bit, "Now why would I do that?"

"AHHHH!"

Ciel and I turned and saw a man collapse with a knife in his forehead, "He looks like one of the guys back there," I said looking at his face, "My apologize, he died, looks like I'll have 2 left to captured," Sebastian jumped down in front of Ciel, "It's fine, just make sure to leave at least one alive," Ciel turned to the corpse.

"Wait a minute, how'd you kill him with only silverware and how is it possible you appeared to save me in a blink of an eye? Your not normal, are you even human?" I asked thinking back at the time, "Isn't it obvious yet darling, he isn't human, but a demon. Also known as my love ~" A person on the roof with… a chainsaw? Said. "I've miss you my sweet Bassie~" The person jumped from the roof and posed as he landed. Sebastian had a irritated, at the same time disgusted expression on his face, "Hello, Grell…" The red thing called Grell kept yapping and hearts was all around him. "Demon? D-don't be ridiculous…" I said shaking my head, "Well no use to deny it anymore," Sebastian sighed holding Grell away while his trying to kiss him. "It's true, I am indeed I am a demon, no I am one hell of a butler."

**That's all for now! ^^**

**Luna: Where's the zombies and robots? ;-;**

**Until next time! ;)**

**Luna: HEY! Are you even listening! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Here's Chappy 4 \(^-^)/**

**Luna: I'll do disclaimer since you forgot last chapter, you don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**Yeah, yeah…. But I do own you, Luna.. ;3**

**Luna: WHY!? ;-;**

**-_- Ehem….**

Luna woke up and rubbed her eyes, getting out of the comfy bed on her way to the wardrobe, "Morning already?" She yawned and got dressed in a sky blue- knee length dress with a ribbon on the left side of her waist. "Was that all a dream? About demons and…. That perverted reaper?" She asked herself brushing her hair and adding a white ribbon on the side of her head.

***growl***

"Too hungry to think at the moment…. Breakfast…" Luna walked towards the bedroom door, "Hmmm…. Hungry…" She said walking in the hallway and opened the door to the dining room, "Good morning miss Luna!" the three servants said happily in front the door, "Morning!" She said smiling and walking to a chair next to Ciel, "Morning," he said reading the newspaper sipping his tea, "Uh, ya morning," Luna said looking down trying to avoid eye contact.

The door then burst open and Sebastian looked quite mad, "Finny, Bard, Mey-rin did you finish the work I assigned you in yet?" Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin looked terrified and all ran out the door to get their work done. Then Sebastian turned to Luna, "Miss Luna?" She looked up immediately and with a high pitched voice, "Y-yes?!" Sebastian smiled and pulled in a cart and held up the tea pot, "Tea?"

**- I'll skip the boring parts if you don't mind ~(*0*~)-**

Luna's POV:

I finished my tea and mushroom omelet, _Is Sebastian really a demon?_ I turned to him and all I see is him smiling with a bunch of sparkles around him, I slowly turned away with my eyes twitching. "Luna, do you recall about last night?" Ciel asked placing his teacup on his saucer, "Last night…." I said looking away thinking of that night.

**-Flashback ;3-**

"It's true, I am indeed I am a demon, no I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked, his eyes glowing an unusual color, "And Grell is a grim reaper." Ciel folded his arms and turned to me, "Well this is a lot to take in isn't it? We just met you today and- eh Luna?" Ciel looked at me in a corner crouching and a depressing aura around me, "Demons… grim reapers…. I did say somewhere interesting while I teleported. I almost got assonated in the manor, killed by 3 freaks on a foggy night, and now meeting supernatural beings…" I mumbled to myself laughing lightly as if I was insane and Ciel and Sebastian just started at me laughing nervously, "Anyway…what's a demon doing here anyway? Aren't you guys suppose to be in hell or something?" I got up walking up to Sebastian looking up at him.

"I am contracted to my young master, I will serve and be by his side until his fulfilled his wish and I devour his soul," Sebastian explained removing his glove and revealing the contract symbol, my eyes widened and I stared at horror, "D-devour h-his soul?" I asked. "Yes that's right," Ciel said removing his eye-patch, "We are bound to one another; I can never escape once I formed a contract with him. In exchange for my wish is my soul, simple as that. Sebastian, this is an order, catch the culprits!" He commanded and his purple eye glowed. "Yes, my lord." He bowed and ran to look for the culrprit, "Hey Bassie don't forget about me, I already collected this guy's soul so I'm all yours!~" Grell yelled out jumping and was about to run after him, "Grell, tell me about the person you collected," Ciel said putting back the eye-patch on his eye, "Hm, why should I?" Grell sighed waving his chainsaw around, "Like I said before, you can do whatever you want with Sebastian," Ciel smirked putting one hand on his waist, _What's that suppose to mean,_ I shivered at the thought and I turned looking at Grell all happy getting out a weird looking book flipping through the pages. "Ben Thompson, age 41, he joined up with Marcus Johnson and Stewart Davis to "end" little girls suffering out on the streets seeing such delectate creatures suffer, they couldn't bear with it," Grell read out. "Huh… how stupid…" I said with a laugh.

**-Present time-**

"Luna?" Ciel questioned looking at me confused, "Huh, oh ya I remember about demons, grim reapers..!" I chuckled nervously, "You will keep this a secret, won't you," Sebastian said removing the teacups and placing the marble cake pieces in front of Ciel and me, "Yes, of course…" I said taking a bite,

_Soo good!_

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something, Ciel!" I took one more bite of the cake, "What is it?" Ciel sighed taking a bite of his cake, " What's…..your wish?" I said hesitantly. Ciel remained silent and continued eating his cake for a while, when he was nearly done he finally spoke, "I wished to-"

"CIELLL!"

I heard a high-pitched voice coming closer and the door busted open and a girl with blonde hair in two curly ponytails and an orange dress hugged Ciel and swung him around a bit. "OH I miss you so much!" She said squeezing even harder, _Is he still breathing?_ I thought as I saw his face nearly turn purple, "Elizabeth, I didn't know you were coming to visit today…" Ciel said escaping her grip, "I told you call me Lizzy (or Lizzie however you spell it :P), and I just came to tell you something in person rather a letter!" She said excitedly and she noticed me staring at her and turned to me, "Oh, and who might you be? I'm Elizabeth but please call me Lizzy!" She smiled walking closer to me.

"I'm Luna, Luna De Gray," I smiled back putting my hands behind my back, "Your… Your.. Your soo cute!" Lizzy said hugging me tight, "Like one of those mannequins I see in clothing stores or a doll or…! I should dress you up sometimes!"

_D-dress m-me UP?!_ I thought as her grip gets tighter and tighter, _Air… air_

"Anyway, Lizzy what did you want to tell me," Ciel asked recovering from his "hug." Lizzy let me go and ran to Ciel, "Oh that's right, I was invited to a masquerade ball and I could bring along friends!" She said smiling "Isn't that great? Please bring Luna along too!"

"W-wait, I would just be a bother, you don't need to…" I said trying to kindly deny the offer, "It's alright! Tomorrow night 7p.m at the Clancarty manor, see you then!" Lizzy said waving and closing the door and she was gone, "Another poofy and frilly dress…. With a mask…. Great…" I said walking out the room and realized something and entered back in making a loud bang sound which startled Ciel and Sebastian, and I asked panicking , "Did Lizzy just say, Clancarty manor?!"

"Yes, why?" Ciel asked taking one last bite of his cake, "Clancarty….. great…. " I thought to myself exiting the dining room, "I wonder… does she still remember….."

-Back in the dining room-

"I suppose the case last night is nothing but a group of 3 killing homeless little girls assuming they were saving them, correct?" Ciel said not looking up at Sebastian sipping his tea,

"Yes."

"Then I'll just tell the queen that then." Ciel sighed, "A masquerade, huh….."

**That's all still need to work on projects for history! ;3**

**Luna: I kinda feel bad for the door.. being slammed so many times..**

**Yeah...**

**Luna Anyway...****Clancarty… Your not going to-**

***covers Luna's mouth* DON'T SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**

**Luna: *mphm* *MPHM!***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sowy I didn't update .**

**Luna: You should.. -_-**

**I wasn't talking to you…..**

It was a peaceful day, trees rustling in the wind and birds chirping. The sun was shining bright and- "NOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Luna yelled running up and down the manor with the three servants running after her, "Miss Luna, please stop running! We need to put you in the dress your gonna wear for the masquerade, yes we do!" Mey-rin called out trying to catch up, "She's surprisingly fast!" Finny said, "Yes! She went to the library, we'll trap her there!" Bard said with determination.

"Ah, why the hell did I go in the library?! I'm completely trapped!" Luna said to herself searching for a place to hide, "Got you now!" the three rushed in the door, "What's so bad about wearing a pretty dress like this one?" Finny said pointing at the dress in Mey-rin's arms, "Have you tried it? It's hard to walk and it's like a mini cage around me!" Luna replied waving her finger at the dress out of frustration and the room suddenly got a bit darker. Pluto was standing in front of the window and jumped through the window and jumped on the three servants, "Ahh Plu-plu, we can't play right now!" Finny yelled lifting the hound off and placing him down. "Oh my, where did miss Luna go?" Mey-rin asked pointing at the place Luna stood and a tumbleweed passed by.

-Time warp (Thanks for ruining my intro, Luna.. (-_-) (Luna: Ehehehe… ('^-^)-

"This is fun!" Luna said still hiding from the three servants, "Who would have thought Pluto would crash through the window?" She giggled and started running to the garden. She went to the garden and saw Ciel sitting down at the table drinking his tea with Sebastian standing by his side, "Luna… I thought you would be wearing your dress right now…" Ciel said looking at the dress Luna's currently wearing, "Eh? Um…. That could wait can it?" Luna said all nervous playing with her fingers.

"I suppose…." Ciel said taking a sip of his tea, "Care to join me?" Luna thought for a second, making sure the servants wouldn't find her and agreed. Luna sat quietly sipping her tea and looked around, keeping her guard up, "Miss Luna, is there something your avoiding?" Sebastian asked refilling her teacup with tea, "Huh? N-no… what from anyway?" Luna said quickly sipping her tea still looking around.

"She has to be somewhere, yes she has!"

"We'll catch her for sure!"

"Right!"

Luna heard their voices and immediately stood up, "Ah nice refreshing tea but gotta go!" And she was gone, "She was in a hurry…." Ciel said looking at Luna run, and the three servants ran out the garden catching their breaths, "Did…. Anyone…see.. miss… Luna…." Bard said still breathing hard, "She just went inside the manor," Sebastian answered pointing at the manor, "B-but…. We just…" Finny said in disappointment, "We must catch up to her!" Mey-rin said, "Right!" and they all went back running.

"Damn it! I hear their footsteps and no way to go except the library… again!" Luna whispered and glanced at the curtains, "Why not?" She ran to the curtains and hid behind them. "Ho ho ho," Tanaka was at the side of the curtains she was hiding in, Luna looked at Tanaka "When did you get her-"

"I swear she went this way!" Finny said leading the two in the hallway, "Hm, Tanaka have you seen, Luna?" Bard asked bending down to Tanaka's height, "Ho ho ho…" Tanaka looked at the curtains Luna was in, "We found you!" the three said with triumph and carried Luna, "Hey, let go! I don't want to wear a dress!" Luna cried out.

-At the masquerade (Luna: why? ;^;)(Pay back for my intro ;3)-

Luna's POV:

_Just why do I have to tag along…._I thought walking behind Ciel and Sebastian towards the entrance to the manor, I stared at the poofy dark purple dress with a black ribbon tied on my waist, black gloves, and a light purple mask. "We'll look for Lizzy first," Ciel said walking to the side of the ballroom, he wore a navy blue tuxedo with a black mask, "Ciel!" Lizzy yelled out waving her hands and running towards him, "So glad you can make it!" She smiled, "Anyway, I wanted you to meet the daughter of Earl Clancarty, but it appears I lost her…" Lizzy looked around the people, "I'm sure we'll find her soon," Ciel said, "Oh Ciel why don't we dance till then?" Lizzy happily said as she grabbed Ciel's arm, "W-wai-!" Ciel was dragged to the dancefloor.

_This is so awkward…_ I turned to Sebastian who was expressionless as ever, _I'm soooo bored!_ I yawned and looked around for something to do, _Is that food?!_ I stared at the long table with a variety of small snacks across the ballroom, _Maybe coming to the party wasn't so bad…_I walked to the table as fast as I could and nibbled at the snacks, "So good~" I mumbled to myself as I took another bite of the finger sandwiches.

"Hmm.. I think I should be satisfied now!"

As I walked away from the table I bumped into someone, _How clumsy…_I thought to myself, "P-pardon me miss, I'm sorry!" A brunette my aged wearing a dark green dress with ruffles at her top and a poofy bottom with a golden mask in her hands said bowing a number of time, she lifted her head and stared at me in disbelief, "L-luna… Is…It…really-" She stood up straight and examined me, _N-NO WAY! This is…._" Samantha… you still remember me?" I said faintly giving a soft smile removing my mask. Samantha immediately hugged me and buried her face, "WAHH! Your alive and didn't even see me after 3 years! I thought you were….. dummy..dummy!" Samantha scowled still hugging me, "H-hey d-don't make a scene!" I whispered loudly in her ear. I looked at her and chuckled, "You certainly haven't change… your still a crybaby…."

"There you are!" Lizzy said as she approached Samantha and me along with Ciel behind her looking a bit exhausted, "Too much dancing I guess…." "Oh Lizzy! I was looking for you." Samantha said smiling at Lizzy wiping away her tears from a few minutes ago. "Samantha, Luna, do you two know each other?" Lizzy asked looking at the both of us, "Eh… ya! We were childhood friends" I said putting my mask back on, "Oh Ciel, this is the girl I was talking about! This is Samantha Clancarty. And this is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," Lizzy introduced, Samantha bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you, earl." She smiled, "Pleasure's all mine," Ciel smiled, _Can this guy smile for real…._

"Um, Luna can we talk, I mean it's been a while…" Samantha asked shyly looking down, "And Lizzy is it ok if I leave you?" I nodded in response and Lizzy smiled, "Well come on!" I grabbed Samantha's harm and headed off to the garden, "I still remember where it is…. I think…."

-A little while later (You didn't remember did you)(Luna:No one asked for that :O)

We talked the night away and giggled for most of the time, "And remember when you fell of the tree and your dress got muddy?!" I asked laughing as we walked around the garden,

"Hey! You pushed me!"

"No I didn't! You were simply clumsy!"

"No one asked for your opinion!"

We laughed and couldn't stop, "Milady! Your Father request your presence immediately!" A guy came by running in the garden panting, "*sigh* very well….. Luna I'll be back alright," Samantha sighed and followed the guy inside, "Oh…. I wanted to chat so more… so much for that…" I said disappointed and looked down, "Eh? N-no…Not again!" My shadow was acting weird again and ran into the ballroom, "H-hey! Come back here you… you… weird shadow thing…." I shook my head and ran after it.

The shadow thing went into the hallway across the ballroom and I was gonna charge across the ballroom then a bunch of people started to crowd around the magic show, _Damn it.._

"Um excuse me, pardon me, sorry.." I said sliding through the crowd and it was quite difficult through due to the dress I'm wearing, _I hate this dress..._

After all the sliding through I eventually got across and went in the hallway.

Ciel's POV:

_Ugh… a magic show…. I guess it's better than dancing.._I sighed and watched the magic show with Lizzy next to me staring in awe, "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry…" A girl spoke sliding past me, "Luna?" I turned and saw her run off to the hallway, "Luna!" I was about to run after her until a bunch of other people blocked the way, "Great…"

"Sebastian, go after Luna… she went in the hallway," I said staring at Sebastian behind me, "Yes my lord," he smiled and went off. _Now…. How long do I have to deal with this…_

Luna's POV:

"Where the hell did that thing go?!" I ran and looked around and turned right, " I bet Samantha is still with her Father…." I stopped running and looked down feeling a bit disappointed, _Father….._I thought about what Father did to me on the day of the explosion. I broke out of that thought as I heard a loud creak coming from a door with my shadow running in it, "I got you now!" I yelled and ran in the library.

I charged in and the door closed behind me, "creeeeeppppyyy…" I looked around for my shadow, walking around aisle by aisle and then a book suddenly dropped and I went to pick it up, "Huh? Black Magic, how original," I opened the book out of curiosity and flipped through the pages, "boring, boring, boring…."

I flipped through some more until something caught my eye, ""The Shadow Tamer….. this spell allows you to get in touch with your shadow and acquire special abilities…." What kind of special abitlities? "If you do the spell incorrectly, a big consequence will be waiting."" I thought for a moment, "Could it be this is the spell Father used? The descriptions match what I'm dealing with… But I still don't get it.."

"Miss Luna."

"KYAHH!" I jumped and see it was just Sebastian, "Why does this guy do that.. ugh…," "Y-you know yo-your gonna give me a heart attack one day if you keep doing that!" I sighed and looked up at him pouting, "My apologizes, but we should return to the ballroom," Sebastian noticed I was hiding something behind my back, "What were you reading?"

I immediately put the book back on the shelf and covered it, "I-it's nothing! Let's go hehehe…." I said running to the door, "I seriously gotta stop doing that…"

-In the ballroom-

Samantha's8 POV:

"Hm… where did Luna run off to? I didn't take that long did I?" I looked around the ballroom looking left and right, "Oh there's Lizzy and Ciel! Did anyone see Luna anywhere?" I asked walking up to Lizzy and Ciel, "Luna? No I haven't seen her since you two went to the garden." Lizzy said looking around and Ciel said, "Oh she's probably with Sebastian right now."

"Samantha!"

I turned around and saw Luna walking up to me, "Sorry I left the garden, you took too long!" She smiled, "Eh…. Sorry for taking so long," I said playing with my fingers, "It's getting quite late my lord," Sebstian said walking up to Ciel checking his pocket watch, "I suppose.. Shall we take our leave then," Ciel yawned covering his mouth, "Huh? Uh.. ya I guess it's gotten pretty late," I stammered looking down and Luna grabbed my hands, "Hey will see each other again soon! I'll probably come visit this time!" She winked and smiled, I nodded in response. "See you then, Luna."

**That's all for now ;)**

**Luna: D-dress *shivers***

**Hehehe ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi I'm back again! ;3**  
**Luna: I'm bored again author! ~**  
**Do I care and I'm trying to do an intro here… :/**  
**Luna: YOU SHOULD CARE! 0**  
**Find something to do then... -_-**  
**Luna: fine then... To the fridge! ^0^**  
**Ok then- WAIT NOOOO! Don't touch my cheese cake! ;0; *runs after her***

_~Flashback ~_  
_"Aww I'm lost again! Father might be worried..." A little brunette thought wandering through the forest, "Hey, maybe if I climbed this tree, I'll know where I am..." She climbed the tree to the top and looked where she was, "No good ... I can't-"_  
_"HEY, GIRL IN THE TREE!"_  
_"Huh?! AHHH!" The little brunette fell off the tree when she heard that yell," KYAHHH! Oww... Hey that didn't hurt as much as I expected..." She said opening her eyes and rubbing her head,_  
_" Good for you, now... GET OFF ME!"_  
_"Huh? Ah... So sorry miss!" She immediately stood up and reached out to the little blonde she just sat on, "Yah... What on earth are you doing climbing a tree... Especially on my family's property?" The blonde asked grabbing her hand and stood up, "Um, I didn't know I was in your- um you see I'm lost and..." The brunette explained shyly looking down to her feet, "I see... Oh you have a tiny cut..." The blonde grabbed her arm looking at the cut, "Wahhh it's bleeding! It hurts now!" The brunette started to cry, and she noticed the blonde rip her dress and put the ripped part around the cut," There better, geez your such a cry baby..." She sighed, the brunette nodded in response, "...but I like that about you..." The blonde smiled, " I'll help you find your Father alright! I'm Luna De Gray!" Luna said cheerfully, " I'm Samantha Clancarthy," Samantha smiled._

Luna's POV:  
I gasped and immediately got up from bed, "That was the day I met Samantha... Hmmm wonder why I dreamt about it..." I shook my head and walked to the wardrobe, ._.. I have no choice I guess..._ I regrettably grabbed the poofy light-green dress with a bunch of frills on the bottom with a flowery patterned top. _Ughhhh... Sooooo suffocating..._ I brushed my hair and added a light-green headband to match my dress and walked though the door.

**-That afternoon in the library (Luna: this cheesecake is great! :3)(SHUT UP! ;0;)-**

"Hmm this book isn't useful either…" Luna sighed and placed the book titled Ancient Rituals back in the shelf, "I need to find out about this Shadow Tamer stuff…." I looked through the shelf for anything relating to Black Magic and other crap like that…. I hate stuff like this. "Not this one either…. WHY!?" I mumbled to myself and placed the book back irritated.

"Luna?"

I turned around and saw Ciel standing by the door, "What is it?" I asked letting go off the book I was about to grab, "It's just that you seem to be looking for something in particular in the library…" Ciel walked up to me and took out the book I was about to grab, "Types of Rituals? I didn't know you were into black magic or something's like that," He inspected the cover and flipped a few pages, "No, I'm not into that kind of stuff," I said a bit bitter, "Well.. I'm just curious about the weird shadow thing I have soooo I thought I would do a little research about it, but it seems your library doesn't have that information I want."

"I see," Ciel closed the book and placed it on the shelf, "Then would you like to go to a bookstore then?"

"A bookstore?"

"I wouldn't mind and besides, I also want some new books to read."

"Great!"

"We leave now."

"NOW?!"

Ciel walked to the door and said, "But before that, I have some business I need to attend to."

"Sure I could wait…."

-In London(Luna: *burps*excuse me:3)(M-my cheesecake… ;-;)

_Now you wait out here, we won't take that long, that's what he said…._ I mumbled waiting outside some kind of crime scene in front of a shoe shop. _Soooo bored again… huh?_ Luna looked around and noticed her shadow disappear yet again,_ Damn that shadow… I should sew it on or something….._I turned back at the shop, _Hmm Sebastian said to stay outside the shop… so if I run off I'm still outside the shop, so no problem right?_ I nodded to myself and went off to look for my shadow.

**-Time goes on…..-**

_Where could that shadow be?_ I took my next left and looked around but nothing out of the ordinary there, just carriages and people walking, I decided to turn back and I saw my shadow at the corner of my eye giggling, **"Do you really want to know so badly~"** The same voice as the one at the manor asked faintly in my head. My shadow then ran off, "Your not getting away this time!" I ran to my shadow and noticed my shadow slip in to some kind of shop, "Eh…. Great…. Let's see.. It's called Undertaker?" I gulped at the sign… I mean seriously… Undertaker! I slowly opened the door and walked in cautiously and saw a bunch of coffins... I was kinda disturbed. "My shadow!" I ran to my shadow and it disappeared and went back to how it's suppose to be, "Huh? It was holding this book?" I picked up the book and gasped, "Wait a minute…. It's the same book as the one from Samantha's library!" I quickly flipped through the pages looking for the category Shadow Tamer and suddenly laughing filled the shop, "Hehehe~ what a young guest I have today…. Tell me what kind of coffin your looking for my dear~" A man then slowly opened a coffin and stepped out, "Cof- And just why would I do that?!" I said still disturbed by his enterance, "Hm? What are you reading up there?~" He grabbed the book and looked at the page I was reading, " Hm I see it now… you're a Shadow Tamer, aren't you~"

I looked up at him, "You know I'm a-"

"Of course I do~ your shadow is quite the prankster~"

"Can you tell me anything about this kind of stuff?"

"I may or may not~"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'll tell you with a price~"

"B-but I don't have money right now…."

A smile came from his face, "I mean a good laugh and I'll tell you all I know~ hehehe~" He started laughing to himself like a maniac, _Am I seriously gonna try and make this lunatic tell me what he-Ah well…_ "Well I do know this one joke…." I said playing with my fingers, "Do tell~"

I walked up to him and he bent down a bit and I whispered.

**-3**

**-2**

**-1**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" *billboard falls down*

"Hahaha~ Oh my~ That was haha~ brilliant mistress~" He said lying on the floor, my face was still red from that joke I just told and I just shook my head to get it out my mind, "It's Luna De Gray to you, um, anyway about the Shadow Tamer…" He slowly stood up still giggling a bit, " So you're a De Gray, huh~ My your father messed with a bunch of, shall we say extraordinary things~" I looked down and sighed, "I guess you can- wait how did you know that?!"

"Your father came here quite so times asking for…. Things… including a certain scroll… in fact that was the last thing he asked~"

"You don't mean that scroll!"

"Indeed~ the same scroll used that turned you into a Shadow Tamer, now shadow tamers aren't necessarily human nor any supernatural being… you can say their in between~

"I… don't get it…."

"Shadow Tamers are quite special, they can come into contact to the other side, and they have abilities but varies to each person~"

"Well… I can teleport…. But also I read that there is some kind of consequence if you do the spell wrong."

"Yes~"

"Like what?"

"Well you see-"

The door opened cutting off what he said, "Undertaker, I need information," Ciel said walking in accompanied with Sebastian, "Ah~ Nice to see you earl~" Undertaker said giggling, "There you are Luna! I thought you were told to stay outside," Ciel said putting his hands on his hips, "Ya, he said outside the shoe shop, and I'm outside the shoe shop right now, aren't I?" I giggled and Ciel looked a bit irritated, "Honestly…."

"Oh earl you know the mistress, my what a cute pair~" Undertaker laughed holding his stomach, "Huh, NO WAY!" Ciel and me said in unison, "Anyway are you here about what happened to the shoe shop owner's sister~ A brutal murder wasn't it~" Undertaker said, "Being stabbed in the chest and finishing of by ripping out her eyes~"

_R-ripping it out?!_ My eyes windened as I imagine the scene. "But that wasn't all of it… last week the murderer took a woman's torso and the week before that is a pair of arms…" Sebastian said thinking, "And now a pair of eyes, hehehe~ sounds to me the murderer is remaking a body~" Undertaker laughed, "This week's victim is Ellen Alliana Andrews…. And last week's was Julia Christophe….. and the week before Tasha Martiana," Ciel said reading a paper on his hands, "Well all I can say is that the murderer is a desperate fellow~" Undertaker said reaching out for a…. dog biscuit… why am I not surprise seeing weird stuff ever since I came to the mansion.

We left Undertaker's and headed to the carriage and Undertaker went out before I got on the carriage and told me, "One more thing about Shadow Tamers, don't fall in to the darkness to much mistress~" He giggled and handed me the book I was reading, and I entered the carriage. "So you still need to go to the bookstore?" Ciel asked looking out the window, "No, but you said you needed to go right?" I replied reading the book Undertaker gave me, "I don't feel like it anymore…." He said. "So we're going back?" I asked and noticed he fell asleep, "Huh, guess still tired from dancing last night…" I looked up and saw him asleep, _Hm I wonder…. What can you possibly wish for to give your soul?_

**Luna: That's all for now, right author?**

**Ya….. *stares at the pieces of cheesecake***

**Luna: Well until next chap- Aghhh!**

***Jumps on Luna* give me back my cheesecake!**

**Luna: Aghhhhhh!**

**-Sorry we are experiencing some typing-cal difficulties until next chappy- ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's summer break! No more studying~ ;3**

**Luna: How do even do this thing?! ('-_-) *looks at math notebook***

**Please put that thing away….. don't make me explain this.. (_-_)**

**Luna: Hey, there's a line in front of that number 3! (0-0)**

**That's a negative number…. -3…. (-_-)**

**Luna: Neg..a…tive…. number? (?_?)**

**Nevermind….. ('6-6)**

Luna's POV:

_Where did they go?_ I walked all over the mansion and didn't find Sebastian or Ciel. I walked out the library and went to the stairs and saw Mey-rin, _Oh, there's Mey-rin_, "Mey-rin do you know where Sebastian and Ciel went?" I asked walking down the stairs to where she is, "Oh! Sebastian and the young master went into London for a bit, they'll be back before 3 they said." Mey-rin replied adjusting her glasses a bit, "Oh, is that so.. alright thanks," I walked back upstairs and walked on the hallway to my room. I stopped and stared for a moment at the large window, "Sure has gotten cloudy…" I stared at the cloudy sky, not a single ray of light escaped the clouds.

"Miss, is there something wrong?"

I turned around and saw and old man with his hair neatly fixed, _He looks familiar…._ "Um, do I…. know you?" I asked hesitantly, "It's me, Tanaka." I looked at him again and the Tanaka in my head sipping tea, "Eh… um…" I didn't know what to say.

"Isn't it cloudy today…" He said looking at the sky and I looked at it too, and nodded.

"Um… Tanaka?"

"Yes?"

"This may come out of the blue, but how was the mansion like before?"

"Well, before it was just Ciel and his parents along with me and his dog, Sebastian."

_Wait… Sebastian is- OHHH….._ "Oh, and Ciel's still Mr. Grumpy…."

"Well, he was a cheerful little lad, with that big smile on his face." He chuckled slightly.

_No way…. Seriously?_ "But… what happened?"

"3 years ago, the manor was set ablaze and sadly the young master's parents were killed."

"But how did Ciel survive?"

"I'm not certain…. All I know is that he came back a month later with Sebastian"

_So that's that…._ "Tanaka how- …..T-Tanka?!"

I noticed he turned back to his "mini" form, "ho ho ho…."

"Well so much for finding out stuff… Thanks anyway Tanaka…." I thanked him and continued my way to my room. I went in my room and closed the door behind me, _Ok so now I know a little bit about him, he made a contract with Sebastian within that time… but Tanaka said he was gone for a month so what happened to him….?_ I sighed and collapsed on the bed, "The puzzle pieces are still missing and I don't wanna think right now," I mumbled hugging a pillow. I closed my eyes for a minute and turned to a nightstand with the book Undertaker gave me, "Father? Why did you do that spell on me? I still don't get it…. It says the Shadow Tamers control their shadows and gain certain abilities in each user, overuse this power even once can shorten your life to minus 5 years."

I hugged the pillow tighter squinting my eyes, "But the book didn't say anything about my shadow being able to TALK!" I stood up and glared at my shadow, "Nothing will happen if I just complain…. And like I'm every overuse this so-called abilities of mine…" I walked out the room to find something to do.

Bard's POV **(Well I think I try something new ;3)** :

"Hm… Sebastian said not to touch the Battenburg cake and let it cook… this takes way to long!" I complained crossing my arms leaning on the counter.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Huh? Who was that?" I ran out the kitchen to the door outside, "Bard, Mr. Lau has come to visit!" Finny yelled running to me, "Oh, didn't know his coming to visit," I said rubbing my head. Mey-rin opened the door and Lau came in with….. the prince and Agni?

Luna's POV** (I'm sorry it was short ok ;0;)** :

"Eh….. Someone's as calling just now," I turned around and walked to the staircase, at the bottom of the staircase was an oriental man with Chinese clothing and two Indians, one was white haired and the other was purple haired. The purple haired Indian noticed me on top of the staircase and pointed, "You there, who are you? I've never seen you before!" The oriental man looked up the staircase, "Ah, and who might you be? Would you please come down here?"

I went down the staircase slowly, _Stupid poofy dress,_ and made it down. I looked up at both at them, " I'm Luna, nice to meet you…."

"Ahh, I see… your name suits you quite well… your eyes gives that feeling. I'm Lau." He smiled.

"You're a cute little girl, aren't you? I'm Agni and this is my master Prince Soma Asan Kadar," He said gesturing at the other guy standing next to him. "Now where is the young earl?" Lau asked looking around, "Eh, he will be back before 3, Mr. Lau," Mey-rin said, "Oh and it's only 2, I suppose I could wait here.." Lau said walking upstairs with Agni and Soma.

I was about to go outside for a bit until someone grabbed me and carried me up to the stairs, "Come on Luna! Come and entertain me!" Soma said catching up to Agni and Lau, "Um… PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK!"

Ciel's POV:

"We've arrived young master," Sebastian opened the carriage and I stepped out relieved that I'm back home where it's peaceful. "I shall prepare tea immediately," Sebastian opened the front door and the three servants ran to us, "Young master, Mr. Lau came to visit along with the Prince and Agni!" Finny said.

_And I thought it would be peaceful….,_ I sighed, "Alright where are they?"

"HEY I WANT TO GO TO MY ROOM, LET ME GO!"

Luna yelled trying to shrug of Soma from her leg up the staircase, _Nevermind…_, "Oh, Ciel your finally here!" Soma ran down the stairs letting go of Luna's leg and hugging me tightly, "Let go of me…." I tried to say as he keeps hugging me, "Ah, my lord you're here," Lau said walking down the staircase, "It's always nice to see our friends again," Agni said walking behind Lau.

"Lau didn't I tell you to inform me before you visit and why are you two here?" I asked out of Soma's hug and straightening myself, "I had nothing else to do, so I thought I would stop by here for a bit and for some reason ran into these two and they said they wanted to visit as well," Lau explained.

"Shall I prepared tea for our guest?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess so…" I sighed…, "Oh, where's-"

"Miss Luna aren't you going to join us?" Lau asked looking at Luna who seems to be trying to escaped quietly, "…. I guess so…." She said quietly looking at her side.

Luna's POV:

**-yada yada they get their tea and talk… (Time warp)-**

"Until then!" Agni waved as Soma and Lau walked out the front door and closed it.

"Ciel….. you know A LOT of weird people…." I said laughing, "Well I guess you can say that…" he sighed nodding.

"Ciel…. Tell me something."

"What?"

"Were you by any chance….. kidnapped by a bunch of perverts?"

"Why would you think that?!"

"Oh well you look a bit like a girl, you're an easy target, you have a small body that-"

"NO I WASN'T!... well not by perverts anyway….."

"So, um on that month, were you kinapped?"

"Yes… I guess you could say that… and why are you so interested? And how did you know somethings?"

"Just curious…. And Tanaka."

"Oh so you meet him while his-"

"Yah."

"Well it's no fair if I only tell you what happened to me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me….. how did you become a Shadow Tamer?"

**Ugh….. this chappy doesn't say much does it?**

**Luna: Well…. It's a chappy….**

**A chapter is a chapter…**

**Luna: Even if you put ketchup on it, melt it with chocolate and-**

**Sorry this chapter didn't have much….. I was bored and I thought I just let Luna know some stuff ;3**

**Luna: Hey I wasn't done talking to- *collapsed***

**Tehehe….*hides a bat behind me***

**See ya *drags Luna in my room*;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finished Shiki….. It was ok…. O-O**

**Luna: Ok? You kept looking out your window all night… p-p**

**What do you mean me? It was YOU and you even made a wooden stake to- XD**

**Luna: URUSAI! (means shut up incase your wondering) o/o**

Luna POV:

"Ummm….. I… you see…." That question kinda shocked me and great… I feel all depressed again.

"If you feel that uncomfortable talking about it then nevermind…" Ciel said turning around and walking away.

"My Father did it." I finally said and Ciel paused and turned back at me, "Huh? Why the hell would a father do something like that to his daughter?" He looked irritated at what he just heard.

"Eh, I don't know…. I want to know as well…"

"So when did this happen?"

"3 years ago, and he read something on this some kind of scroll then next thing I knew there was an explosion and Father was caught in it…. Then my shadow teleported me out of the mansion into an alleyway in the city."

"Hmm… so that's what caused the explosion…."

"Yup… now your turn for storytime~"

"Hm… all I can say is that a group of people into cult treated me worst than you would treat an animal and…. I accidentally summoned a demon…" Ciel explained with a cold gaze in his eye, "Oh, I still have paper work to do." And he walked upstairs.

_How does one simply summon a demon by accident? Ah… who am I to point out? I have a talking shadow….,_ I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room.

-At Night** (Luna keep that wooden stake away from me..)(Luna: Their out there, don't blame me if they bite you! 0-o)**-

I was reading the book Undertaker gave me for a bit before I retire, _11:30 already?_ I glanced at the wall clock and decided to put the book away and sleep.

_"Luna, come and play~"_

_"Huh who's there?"_

_I looked around and noticed I was in a creepy looking forest, "Geez, my freakin shadow wandered off somewhere again!" I stomped around the forest looking around and noticed a shadowy figure in the distances, "Is that… my shadow?" I ran to the shadowy figure and I was mistaken. From close up the shadowy figure looks like a young woman, with unusually long arms and her face is only her white eyes and sharp teeth, "Uhhh…ahhh…." I froze at the sight and it looked at me and slowly came towards me, I tried to run but I can't, I was stuck, like something was holding me there. The shadowy figure grabbed me and lift me up asking, **"WHERE IS SHE?!"** I struggled for breathe, "W…he..re's….who?" I asked trying to get some air, **"GO TO VERGESSEN VILLAGE AND FIND HER!"** She shouted gripping me tighter._

_"N…o…..no…No…NO!"_

I woke up panting, _what the hell was that? Find who?_ I still feel her grip around me and shivered, "That thing said Vergessen Village, right? I heard of that place before…. And it said to find her… who's her?" I gripped my pillow and glaced at the wall clock, "5:30 in the morning… I can't sleep after that damn nightmare…. I wonder if there's a map in the library… maybe check out where Vergessen Village is.." I grabbed the candle stand on the nightstand and walked out the door.

-Some Walking** (Note: Vergessen Villiage doesn't exist and vergessen means forgot or forgotten in German)**-

_There's a map!_ I reached for the map from a shelf and placed it on a table, "Let's see…hmm….. oh there it is… oh my… it's surrounded by a huge forest." I sighed looking at the map,_ I hate creepy forests.. maybe the forest in my dream was the one near Vergessen Villiage… yay…_

"Miss Luna, what are you doing in the library in 6:15 in the morning?"

I looked around slowly and saw Sebastian, _ahh geez why am I not surprised now?_ "Oh I just can't sleep so… maybe look around the library.." I explained folding up that map, "I see… but why were you looking at a map?" He asked looking confused, "I just wanted to look up something, oh look at the time gotta get dress so ya…" I said walking backwards hiding the map behind me and running of the hallway.

-This afternoon** (Luna: Why you no let me have peace in this story ;^;)(Then it would be boring… ;3)**-

"I'll leave tonight and maybe I should teleport there instead….. Should I risk it….." I mumbled to myself staring at the map in my room. "Ya, teleport it is! Save me much more time…" I finally said and the book Undertaker gave me dropped on the floor **(I'll just call it Black Magic since it's the title ok :P)** "Oh the book drop….huh? It opened to this page?" I picked up the book reading the contents on the page, "This looks like the shadowy figure in my dreams….. it's called a….. Incubi? These creatures were once human beings that won't accept death due to what they didn't accomplish in life. Sounds similar to a ghost but not exactly….. they take a physical form and can't be driven away unless you give it what it wants… note: it can't be exorcised. "I kept reading, if that thing in my dreams was an incubi then I have no choice but to find out what it wants then.

-At Night-

"Ok to Vergessen Villiage!" I took my bag I packed with the map and teleported, "Kyaaaa….. oww…." I finally landed on the ground and I looked around, _just lovely…. A creepy forest and what's more great it's foggy… it kinda looks like the one in my dream…. Nevermind that. The map says that I should keep walking ahead to the villiage._ I got up and walked forward to what the maps says. Then I heard a rustle from the bushes, "Eeek….." I turned around slowly and saw nothing, "I get the feeling something's out there….watching me….Ughhh gotta focus on getting to the villiage." I ran straight forward and saw a small village out of the fog, "Finally!" I finally made it to the village but no one was outside, "It feels like a ghost town in here…." I wandered around the village looking for anyone to talk to.

"Oi! Little miss!"

I jumped at that, _dang that scared me_, and looked behind me and saw a man with a brown beard carrying a axe, "Ahhh!" I screamed a bit, "Hey I won't hurt you little miss!" The man said putting down the axe.

"T-then who are you?!"

"Fredrick, Fred for short. Now tell me what's your name?"

"I'm Luna…. This is Vergessen Villiage right?"

"That's right Luna! We don't usually get visitors….."

"Well….. I needed to check something out."

"It's dangerous for you to wander around the forest or the town late at night…. Especially if you're a child because It's out there…"

"It?"

"Nevermind… I'll tell you later. I have an Inn so you can stay there if you want."

"Really? Thank you so much Fred!"

We walked on the streets for a while and finally made it to the Inn. Fred opened the door and let me in showing me to my room, "This is your room." He said opening a door to a room, "Thank you…. But can I ask you something first?"

"Ask away Luna!"

"Is there happen to be a shadowy figure that lurks in the forest?"

"Huh? How did you know? And you saw it?"

"No… and I just read it in a book…" I said playing with my fingers.

"Hmmm yes there actually is. We call it Wandernden Frau…."

"Wandernden Frau? Doesn't that mean wandering woman?"

"Indeed… long ago a woman fell in love and got pregnant… but her lover died from an illness and she became depressed. Few months later she gave birth to a baby girl, but in a few days the baby died as well. Unable to coop with her despair she ran to the forest and was never seen again."

"That's awful….."

"Yes…. And now she takes children who wander in the forest and those children never came back."

_Great a creepy thing to keep me up at night._ "Alright then Luna, I'll leave now, get some rest alright?" Fred said and closed the door, "Ugh….. what does the Wandernden Frau want from me!?" I mumbled under the blanket. "I'm tired….. " and I fell asleep.

**You may or may not noticed but Luna is a scardy cat….. ;3**

**Luna: N-no I'm not! O/O**

**Then watch Another and Ghost Hunt alone in midnight with the lights off! -_-**

**Luna: Hell no! (/)-0-(\)**

**Anyways... until next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Shadow! ^^**

**Luna: Why are you watching a creepy anime called Hell Girl now? ;^;**

**I didn't ask you to watch it with me…. and it's not scary at least… **-_-

**Luna: BUT IT'S CREEPY!**

**...**

Sebastian's POV:

_My…where did she run off to?_

I walked around the manor looking for miss Luna; I haven't seen her since yesterday. "Bard, Finny, have you seen miss Luna anywhere?"

Finny and Bard looked at each other and back to me, "Nope, haven't seen the mistress since yesterday..." Bard replied rubbing his head to think, "Hey, me too! I wonder where she went off to…" Finny said.

I sighed, "It's almost time for the young master's afternoon tea," I checked my pocket watch and headed to the kitchen to prepare.

-In Ciel's Study-

Ciel's POV:

I sighed at the pile of paperwork that needed to be done….. There's no end to this…

Then I heard a knock on the door, "Young master, I brought your afternoon tea."

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in with the cart with tea and cake. Sebastian poured some tea in the teacup and placed the teacup next to me. I slowly picked up the teacup from the saucer and took a sip, "So did you find Luna yet?" I asked placing the teacup down on the saucer, "No I haven't." Sebastian replied cutting a slice of strawberry shortcake placing it on a plate and putting it in front of me. I took a bite and there was a knock on the door, "Come in." I answered.

Mey-rin went in and closed the door, "Um… I found a note in miss Luna's room, yes I did!" She said handing the note to Sebastian, "Hm… I could have sworn I check her room thoroughly…" Sebastian said inspecting the note. "Um… I was actually passing by the hallway and suddenly miss Luna's room door opened on its own, yes it did! I walked in and saw a shadowy figure that looks like a girl and it disappeared and dropped this note. It was beautifully frightening, yes it was!" Mey-rin said happily.

"Ah, thank you, Mey-rin." Sebastian said with a little disbelief in his eyes, and Mey-rin went out the door. "Did she just say shadowy figure similar to a girl?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Indeed."

"What does the note say, Sebastian?"

"It says:

I'll be going out for a bit. I'll be back soon so don't worry, there is something I need to check out.

-Luna"

"She could have just told us before going… did she say where she was?"

"No, my lord."

I sighed and took a bite of the cake, "Sebastian, find out where she went, now go." Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

Sebastian's POV:

_Mey-rin said she saw a shadowy figure, huh…_ I smirked and went in Luna's room, as soon as I went in I noticed the shadowy figure purposely drop a book, "So your Luna's shadow." I said looking at the shadowy figure. It smirked and disappeared, "If you wanna know where my mistress went, look at the book… demon." Her voice echoed the room. I walked to the book and picked it up, "This book list locations around England… hmm? This page has a bookmark," I flipped to the page with the bookmark and read. "Verggesen Village?" _I've been there once before….A century ago I believe._

-Back in Ciel's Study-

"She went to Vergessen Village?" Ciel questioned crossing his arms, "How are you certain of this?"

"Miss Luna's shadow, shall we say, paid a little visit and showed me."

"Hmm… What a strange shadow Luna has…."

"Shall we go to Vergessen Village and go after Luna, my lord?"

"Yes…"

Luna's POV:

I woke up and stretched my arms, I glanced at the small clock on the nightstand and gasped, "1:05 in the afternoon!" I immediately got out of bed and rushed to my bag and pulled out a dress with a stripped top with a bow near the neck with a dark blue bottom, I quickly put my hair in two braids and with a mini hat (Just refer to the pic ;3). I rushed out the room and went to look for Fred, I found him in the kitchen sitting reading the newspaper. "Good morning or should I say afternoon, Luna," Fred smiled folding his newspaper, "I guess I overslept, huh?" I said rubbing my head walking closer to him. "It's alright! I'm glad you took some rest. Now I'm sure your hungry! Take a seat and I'll get you some porridge!" He said getting up from his seat and I sat down on the chair across the small table. He placed a bowl of porridge in front of me, "Thank you…." I said getting the spoon next the bowl and taking a sip of the porridge, "Eh, sorry it's just porridge. You being a noble and all.. you must eat better food than this…" He said smiling sitting back down reading the newspaper, "Ahh no I'm used to eating stuff like this… it's really good…and how did you know I'm a n-"

"I think it's really obvious from your looks and what you wear!"

_Right…. I'm an idiot_ "Umm…." I blushed a little and eat the porridge. I finished my porridge and stood up, "Please excuse me, may I go to the forest now, Fred?" I asked, he got up and went out the kitchen for a moment and came back holding a small gun, "Yes…. But take this." I reached out for the gun and took it. I thanked him and went out the Inn on my way to the forest. _Geez there's hardly people in the streets here…._ I look around and saw only a couple of people walking around, I finally headed to the exit of the village and walked into the forest. I stared at the forest for a brief moment, and took a deep breath and headed to the forest.

I slowly walked around the forest and looked around cautiously, _Ah I get that creepy feeling I'm being watch again,_ I heard a snap from somewhere and I turned around, _huh…no one there…I'm just being paranoid._ I kept walking and saw the same shadowy figure from my dream, "There's the thing I saw in my dream… Guess I have to follow it now…" I hide behind a tree and watch the shadowy figure.

And it just suddenly disappeared, _Huh? Where'd it go now?_ I decided to look for it again until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was frozen in fear and I slowly turned around. I saw a boy with black spiky hair with brown eyes, he had a white bandana on his head. I sighed in relief; _it's just a boy…thank goodness…_

"What are you doing here? It's not exactly safe out here even though it's day." He said inspecting me and sighed, "Anyways… shouldn't we head back to the village?" I nodded and he led the way back, _if he says it isn't safe then… why was he there?_ We entered the village and saw Fred near a shop as we walked on the streets. "Ah, Luna, Drake, you came back I see." He smiled rubbing Drake's head and Drake pouted. "You know him, Fred?" I asked quite surprised.

"Of course! His my nephew."

**Ok, thanks for reading!**

**Luna:… Why am I still in that creepy place?**

**Because I want you to! ;3**

**Luna: *sigh* -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Luna: Um… I wouldn't call this a chapter…**

**No one asked you! *^* Anyway…. This chapter is about Luna's past and stuff… I wanna try something different… and this timeline takes place like after ch.4 but before ch.5!**

**Luna: That… and you cannot connect your ideas in the actual next chapter….**

**Luna, shut up! ;-;**

Luna's POV:

_Hmmm… wonder why Ciel called me to his study….._

I walked on the hallway on the way to Ciel's study and finally reached the door; I knocked a few times and waited for a response. "Come in." I heard someone say and opened the door and entered Ciel's study.

I saw Ciel sitting on a chair near his desk and Sebastian standing beside him, as usual. "What is it?" I asked approaching Ciel's desk. Ciel looked up at me and closed his eyes, "Just wanted to ask you some questions." He said.

_Great… another set of questions…_ "Alright then." Ciel then gave Sebastian some papers and Sebastian took them and he questioned, "Miss Luna, you say your father is John De Gray, yes?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"It says that your family is like reporters to the queen. Telling her what's happening around London, telling her crimes and events she should know."

"True. You can say we're pretty much tattle tellers…"

"You tell the queen threats as well… Which eventually the queen's guard dog deals with."

"Mhhhmm…. I'm aware of that."

Ciel then opened his eyes and looked up at me again, "So you're the one informing the queen?" I nodded and explained, "I sometimes drop by the palace and hand the report to her butler."

"So then you're the queen's eagle?"

I nodded and they told me I can go and I closed the door behind me and walked on the hallway thinking of what it was like back then…

~Luna's Mind~

_Mother and father told me I was born in the London Royal Hospital at night with a full moon shining brightly in the sky, that's why I was named Luna. Pretty cheesy, huh? My mother told me she remembered the nurse was so kind to her, complimenting her about having such a cute baby, the nurse had beautiful red hair and eyes**(Gee… wonder who might that be :3).** You see, my father had purple eyes and black hair while my mother had golden eyes and pale blonde hair, so I got my eyes from my father and hair from my mother. When I was four, mother, father, and I always went to the meadow near the manor. Like that day when the sun was shining and the wind was blowing, gently moving the leaves on the trees and flowers in the meadow. _

"Hehehe! Mama, Papa! Look at the pretty flowers!" I giggled running towards them sitting on the grass and showed them a bunch of flowers in my hands, "There very pretty Luna!" Father smiled rubbing my head, "You want me to make you a flower crown?" Mother asked, "Yes please!" I replied handing over the flowers to mother and she smiled and took the flowers starting to make a flower crown. I ran out to get some more flowers and chased a few butterflies around. Mother walked to me and bent down gently placing the flower crown on my head, "It looks good on you Luna." Father smiled walking up to me lifting me up and I hugged him giggling.

_We were so happy, I never saw a day mother and father aren't happy. Not until I was six anway…. I remember the first time it happened to them, it happened at a stormy night. I was scared of the loud noises to sleep alone so… I went to look for mother and father._

"Mother… Father…" I looked around in my white nightgown carrying my stuffed bunny walking out of my parent's room, "Their not in there…." I whispered to myself walking down the barely lit hallway. Thunder clashed and I yelped running down the hall closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and noticed some light in father's study.

"I don't get why you're doing this kind of thing John!"

I was startled from the yell and recognized the voice, _Mother?_ I tippy toed to the door and peeked through the opening and saw mother and father.

"Listen, Wilhelmina I just-"

"I heard enough for tonight."

I saw mother coming closer to the door and immediately hid behind the big curtain décor and covered my mouth. I heard her closed the door and walk in the opposite direction of where I was until I didn't hear her footsteps anymore. I peeked out the curtains to make sure and slowly came out, I sighed in relief and walked back to my room to try to sleep by myself through the scary noises. "Eeek… mmmmhhhh…" I whimpered a bit under my covers and a knock on the door startled me, I answered, "Y-y-yes…."

"Are you alright, milady?"

"I-I'm…s-scared…. J-Julien…."

"May I come in then?"

"….yes…."

The door slowly opened and a man with grey hair with his bangs almost reaching his eyes and some of his hair a bit longer then the rest on the side of his hair with brown eyes entered the room holding a candle stick. "It's ok, mistress! A little noise won't hurt you," Julien smiled walking up to my bed, "B-but it's scary..." I hugged my pillow tight closing my eyes as the wind howls, then I felt a pat on my head, "It's ok, because I'm here to protect you, remember?" he gave a gentle smile, "It's bad for you to stay up this late. So try getting some sleep and I'll watch you, ok milady?"

I nodded and laid down on my pillow and Julien tucked me in and I felt comfortable enough that I fell asleep.

_When I needed someone there while mother and father were arguing, Julien was there. Even though his just a butler, he treated me like a little sister. But for some reason he left right after…._

"Father, why is mother in a weird looking box?" I tugged on father's shirt while we were in mother's funeral. Julien just stood at the side the entire time while this whole thing was happening looking down.

_I never knew what was going on at that moment, but every time I looked in the box mother was in, she looked somewhat different to me. Her skin seemed to have lost it's color and she wouldn't wake up._

"Luna, your mother won't be coming around for a while, ok?" Father said at the doorstep of the manor bending down to me, "Ya…. Those people put her in a hole." I said playing with my fingers avoiding eye contact with my father. "But.. I'm still here so don't worry." He hugged me tight and I started to cry a bit.

_I asked Julien what was that about, but he would just change the topic every time I asked. I finally understood at the age of eight, mother died in a carriage accident which of course is a shock to my father. Also in the same day I understood these things, Julien was called to father's study. When Julien left his study he seemed a bit sad. One night I saw him leave out in my window, he carried a big suitcase and I ran as fast as I could after him. I eventually caught up to him and he just smiled at me and he just bowed slowly for the last time. I watched him walk away, I saw his smiled obviously had a hint of sadness._

_Ever since then, everything seems so awkward between father and me. I hardly see him since he is always in the basement, and he strictly forbids me to enter in there. So basically I'm alone, talking only to the birds that I see out the window and reading some books in the library. But when I was ten, father asked me to join him for tea one night, I was happy he finally spent some time with me. But I was obviously mistaken…_

I slowly walked in the dining room and saw my father sitting on a chair waiting for me, he turned and smiled. I smiled back at him and sat down on a chair, "Allow me Luna," He got up and got a teacup with a saucer and placed it in front of me pouring in some tea from a teapot. "Thank you, father," I said picking up the tea cup and taking a sip, my father sat down and smiled. Then I noticed my vision started to blur and I felt a bit sleepy, next thing I knew I fell asleep letting go of the teacup.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to get up, but I noticed I was strapped on the table in an unfamiliar place wearing a white smock. "Father! Help me!" I yelled struggling to get the straps off my arms and legs, I noticed my father walk in the room dressed weirdly, "Luna, I'm glad your finally awake."

"Help me! Where am I?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet… and this is the basement Luna."

"W-what's going on?!"

Father didn't answer and just grabbed a match and lit the candles circling around me and grabbed a scroll off the table.

_That night changed everything… I can't believe he would do something so stupid. Why would he do that to his only daughter, a little girl. I kept thinking about that as I cried in the alleyway I was teleported to, but realized for a little while that I won't get anything done just being scared and crying here. I needed to survive on my own now, I won't depend on anyone… because nobody's there to begin with anymore…_

-Back to Reality- ~(*0*~)

I made it to my room and sat on the bed hugging the pillow and looked out the window, _Looks like another stormy day, huh?_

I sighed and laid on a pillow, _Julien….. I wonder… how are you now?_

**Well that's it… sorry if it's a bit cheesy…**

**Luna: Just put it on pizza, girl! ;3**

**Oh my…. -_-**


End file.
